


hold me by the heart

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, happy feels, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Have you not noticed? Or are you just that distracted by whatever the council is pressing you to do?”





	hold me by the heart

Erik greets him with a wan smile. He sits bundled up under their blankets, dark circles under his eyes. “Hey baby.” He hums when T’Challa greets him with a kiss. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better. Now that I'm here, my love.” He says. T’Challa arranges their bodies close together. It had been a taxing morning and to have Erik in his arms again is bliss. Erik relaxes against him, smelling like them so much so that T’Challa wishes that the day would pass quickly so he may be back by Erik’s side again.

“How’s the stomach?” T’Challa asks, lazily stroking the line of Erik’s spine. “Have you gone to the doctor’s?

Erik shakes his head, nose nuzzling at his shoulder. “No, I didn’t-“ He tenses up and pushes himself off T’Challa, racing to the bathroom. The sounds of retching follow the rushing of the tap. Erik reemerges breathing heavily with a pinch to his brow. 

“I’ll call for the doctor.” T’Challa says, going to him. He clucks his tongue when Erik shakes his head with a smile. “Why not? You’re clearly ill. You have to get better.” He gently brings them to sit at the foot of the bed.

Erik laughs, wincing when it comes out a little hoarse. “Have you not noticed? Or are you just that distracted by whatever the council is pressing you to do?” T’Challa tilts his head. “No? Okay. How about I list some of them out? Increased appetite? Sleeping a whole lot more? Morning sickness? Still not seeing it?” He teases.

T’Challa is about to resume insisting that Erik allows the doctor to see him when his Consort takes his hand and gently rests it over his clothes, pressing at his lower abdomen. “Do you see it now?” Erik asks breathlessly.

T’Challa chokes on his breath. “Truly?”

“Yes.” Erik says, lips stretching in a smile. “Also, I took a test to be sure. It’s in the bathroom." Laughing, T’Challa gently rests both his hands there. Looking up to where Erik’s eyes crinkle in happiness, he gathers him into a tight embrace.

“Is this why…?”

“Yes.” Erik mumbles against his shoulder. “I know that once a doctor comes to see me, Shuri will know. And if she knows, Mama will worry, and I don’t want to worry her. I just. Can we just keep this between us for now? Once it comes out, we won’t have a moment of peace. Just for a little while more, and I swear I’ll see the doctor myself.”

T’Challa nods, unable to say anything more for fear of the emotions catching in his throat. Kissing Erik’s cheek, he pulls him against him. “I love you.”

Erik slides his lips against the side of his neck. “Is this okay? Us having a baby like this?”

T’Challa chuckles. “If you are in doubt as to the nature of my ardour, then I think I have failed in my love for you.”

Erik nips his shoulder in response.

It is then a lightbulb flickers on in his mind and so T’Challa whispers, “Is it too early to start planning for a miniature Panther suit, do you think?”

“Mama will have your ass if you try.”

“Ah, yes. Yes, she would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Seriously, I need suggestions for baby names. Help. I really, really, don’t want to screw this up.
> 
> Also, I apologise for the next couple of parts.
> 
> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
